Captain Vole
|death= Soon, if he keeps this up. |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= }} Captain Vole used to be a Jägermonster, but he was kicked out of the club for . When introduced into the comic, he is working for Baron Wulfenbach, has nothing but hatred for House Heterodyne, and would very much like to see Agatha dead; he holds loyal Jägers (or, as he puts it, "slaves") in the utmost contempt. He appears to be confined to Mechanicsburg, probably in order to keep him separated from his former companions who aren't allowed in. Gil, not realizing Vole would actually try to kill Agatha, sends him to retrieve her from the coffee shop, but she manages to with some perfect coffee and a couple of wrench-blows to the head. Vole's antipathy for the Heterodynes is no big secret. When Carson von Mekkhan conducts Agatha and her colleagues into the Heterodyne family crypt, he that the effect she had on Vole is one of the reasons for believing that she's really a Heterodyne. Later, when Gil and Agatha's three Jägers (Dimo, Maxim and Ognian) at the Mechanicsburg city wall following the battle with Rudolf Selnikov and the war clanks, they're at first glad to see him: "Hoy! Vole! Dot really is hyu! Dot's great! Ve heard-". However, they realize almost that their first impression was mistaken: Vole really has renounced the Jägertroth. He maintains his arrogance and contempt for them from the start of the encounter to the finish, and although he does get impressively dominated by Gil, he seems to have learned nothing from the experience. Vole later claims that he threw the fight with Gil, because he had been ordered by the Baron . At first Vole backs this up during a fight in Castle Heterodyne during which he takes on and both Gil and Tarvek. But a little later on, after he slips fully into the madness place, Gil is able to once again, although circumstances then force the two of them to continue working together. ' ' Later, during another encounter between Vole, Gil, and Tarvek, on the way to Gil's secret lab on Castle Wulfenbach, Vole's psychotic and bloodthirsty nature causes Bangladesh DuPree (who is also present) become with him, and she becomes seriously annoyed with Gil when he sends Vole out of a hatch. Vole catches up to Tarvek and Othar, who Gil had dumped out of the same hatch in his second experimental flyer. Vole is knocked out by Othar during a fight and loyal to Lady Heterodyne. Vole is carted off to the Mechanicsburg Gaol and suspended in time with the rest of the citizenry until . As soon as he is removed from the time-freeze bubble, something strange starts to happen to Vole. Gil immediately contains him in a bringing whatever is going on to an immediate halt. General Vole Back in his lab, Gil Vole from the stasis field, allowing him to be affected by the passage of time again. This causes Vole to age by centuries, due to an as yet not-well-understood side effect of being released from the Mechanicsburg time-freeze bubble in the first place. The accelerated aging results in , making Vole start to resemble the Generals. As he ages and changes, Vole flies into a berserk rage, trying to destroy everything around him, including the equipment keeping him alive. To stop this, Gil and Higgs (mostly Higgs) to distract and subdue him. After a Higgs brings Vole down, but not without suffering a significant amount of damage himself. Despite his battered state, Higgs volunteers to look after Vole during his recovery. Dupree seems to be Unfortunately for her, a later with Airman Higgs, after he and Vole have mostly recovered from their fight, shows that there have been mental changes as well. Vole now realizes he no longer wants to see Europa reduced to a burning pile of rubble and bones. Or at least, probably not. He'll have to think about it for a while. Either way, Higgs indicates that perhaps "General" is now a not-so-honorary title. They then learn that Zeetha has been injured in Paris and they immediately set out to find her. However, Higgs only reappears after our heroes have traveled on to England and there is not yet any sign of Vole. The Name Vole In biology, a is a species of field mouse. Category:Jägermonsters Category:Characters from Mechanicsburg Category:Wulfenbach minions Category:Monsters